


Dear Santa

by Queen_B



Series: Christmas OneShots [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fondling, M/M, Santa Kink, Turtlecest (TMNT), wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Donatello tells "Santa" his wish for Christmas.Pairing: Donatello/RaphaelOT4 implied





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This could be very losely counted for the prompts "Santa" and "Wishlist" :D

* * *

 

 

Donatello yawned as he left his lab, empty coffee mug in hands. It was quite late already, so he was surprised to see the television set still running, showing the ending credits of some christmas movie.

 

A chuckle escaped the genius at the sight of Mikey and Leo curled up on the couch, both fast asleep. After adjusting the blanket so both of them were properly covered, he snapped a quick photo of the cute scene.

 

Michelangelo didn't react at all, aside from snuggling closer to Leo's body, while the leader blinked a few times in irritation. When he noticed it was only Donnie, he settled back, eyes closing and tightening his hold on Mikey.

 

Approaching footsteps coming from the bathroom caught Don's attention then. Raph emerged from the dark hallway, and it was hard holding back a laugh at seeing him wear a santa hat.

The taller turtle gave a quiet chuckle of his own, adjusting the hat.

 

“Mikey insisted I'd wear it during the movie.”

 

Donnie bit his lip as an idea came over him. “It suits you. May I tell you my wishlist, Santa?”

 

Raphael easily caught the undertone and crossed his arms with a dirty grin.

“I don't know, have you been nice?”

 

Excitement swelled in Donatello's chest as he deposited his empty mug on the coffee table and took Raph's hand to guide him to a more private place. He couldn't care less if Mikey or Leo caught them, but they looked so cute sleeping, he'd rather not wake them up.

 

Raph willingly followed his mate, the tiredness he's been feeling completely washed away at the thought of what was to happen. Donnie could be so kinky sometimes, and it was always a great turn-on.

 

Reaching their bedroom, Raphael sat down on the edge and patted his lap invitingly. The genius chuckled, taking a seat with one arm looped around his mate's strong neck, while the emerald hand came to rest on his thigh.

 

“Alright, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” The red-banded turtle suggested, thumb lightly stroking over the olive skin, trying to not smirk too hard.

 

Hoping to keep an innocent expression on, Donnie sighed.

“Oh Santa, I only want one thing this year.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

Chocolate and amber eyes locked. Biting his lip sexily, Donatello answered.

 

“I only want a thick, hot cock to fill me up. I want to feel it pulsating deep inside of me.”

 

Churring, Raph's hand trailed up and down the muscular thigh in a slight caress.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Giving a small churr of his own, Donnie shook his head.

 

“I want it to fuck me hard, to pound against my prostate until I can't think straight anymore. I want to cum from the sensation alone, and to be filled with the hot seed...”

A gasp escaped the purple-banded turtle when his tail was grabbed and squeezed.

 

“I see. That's a big wish you got there.” Raph said lowly, leaning close to Don's ear-slit, breath hot against his skin. “But unfortunately you're on my naughty list.”

 

Fighting a moan, Don fixed his lust-filled chocolate gaze on his mate.

 

“But Santa, I've been really good this year!” He protested.

 

“Really? Then what about last week?” Raph's voice was rough with his own arousal. “When you came out of the garage, looking so fucking gorgeous... like a sexy mechanic, all sweaty and oil-stained...”

 

Don's breath hitched as his sensitive tail was squeezed again.

 

“Made me all hot and bothered... and then you went into the shower, refusing to let me come with you...”

 

“But I was all greasy and gross...”

 

“And a few days ago? When you _fucked_ our little brother and refused to share?” Don gave a needy moan when Raph's dry finger tapped against his entrance, the memory of said night eliciting another churr.

 

“I-I wanted to-” A nip to his neck shut him up.

 

“Don't try to deny it. You enjoyed torturing me and Leo with that sexy show...”

 

“R-Raph...”

 

“And tonight... instead of cuddling up with your mates you spent the whole evening in your lab... That's not what I'd call 'being good'. Dontcha think?”

 

Donnie's free hand gripped Raph's muscular shoulder, moaning shamelessly at the treatment his tail was receiving.

 

“I'm so sorry, Santa. Isn't there a way to erase my name from the naughty list?”

 

Raphael's palm pressed against the bulge in Don's plastron, enjoying the way the genius' hips wiggled to get more pressure.

 

“Mh... I don't know...”

 

Lips attaching to Raph's neck, kissing and licking desperately, Donnie used his needy voice, that he knew drove all his mates crazy.

 

“Please, Santa... I'll do anything...”

 

Raph used his fingers to coax his brother's shaft out in the open, giving it a few good pumps while his other hand was busy fondling his backside.

 

“I guess I can make an exception for you...” Raph gave in, voice strained with his own arousal. With a groan he dropped down, erection hot as it rubbed against Don's thigh.

“Come on, show Santa how nice you can be...”

 

Eagerly complying, Donatello left Raph's lap to kneel on the floor between his legs.

 

“I will...”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not going into detail xD horrible enough that I can't seem to write anything fluffy anymore xD


End file.
